


The Proposition

by JennK



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennK/pseuds/JennK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond awakes in a strange hotel room in Shanghai, and realizes he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposition

Bond awoke to find himself alone in a dimly lit hotel room. His entire body ached. He could barely move. How did he get here? Whose room was this? Certainly not his own. M would never spare such an expense. The neon lights of Shanghai flickered through the break in the curtains. Judging by the view, he had to be several stories up. The clock on the nightstand flashed 12:15. How long he had been out? The last thing he remembered was—the door clicked. Someone was coming in. Bond tried to get up, but realized he was tied to the bed. Don’t panic he told himself. He took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. The door opened. His heart raced. A figure stepped through but stayed in the shadows.   
“Well, well, well Mr. Bond. Fancy seeing you in my room,” Silva said with a slight laugh.   
Bond said nothing.   
Silva slowly approached the bed. A smile spread across his face. “I gather you’re not feeling very chatty after being thrashed about.”  
Again, Bond said nothing. And as much as he wanted to look away, he couldn’t take his eyes off his tormentor. The sign across street flashed, lighting Silva’s face. His intense brown eyes burned into Bond’s.   
“I hope you don’t mind if I take a seat.”  
“It’s your room.”  
“Ah, yes, it is. And I’m sure you’re wondering what you’re doing in here,” Silva said as he sat down beside Bond. Then he peeled back the sheets a quarter of the way, exposing Bond’s bare chest.   
“I think I have an idea.”  
“Do you?” Silva walked his fingers down Bond’s chest. He tensed up. “You’re going to have to relax, Mr. Bond, or shall I call you James. Considering the intimacy of our situation, I think first names are appropriate.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“You know what it means.” Silva pulled the sheets down to Bond’s waist. Then he ran his fingers through Bond’s hair, causing him to flinch. “I’ll untie you if you promise to behave yourself.”  
“I promise.”  
Silva undid the strap that held Bond’s arms to the bed. Once he was loose, he leapt up and reached for Silva’s neck. Silva jammed his finger nails into Bond’s freshly wounded arm. Bond yelped in pain. Then Silva grabbed him and pinned him to the bed. As he leaned over him, Bond could feel his warm breath against his skin.  
“Now,” said Silva. “We can do this gently or we can do this roughly.”   
Bond’s chest tightened as the pain continued coursing through him. Silva had yet to let go of his bad arm. “What are you going to do to me?” he managed to choke out.  
“Well, that depends.”  
“Depends on what.”  
“Depends on how much you love that mother of yours.” Silva let go of his arm, giving him immediate relief.   
“My mother? My mother has been dead for years.”  
“Not that mother. Our mother.”  
M. Who else could Silva be talking about. “What have you done to her?” Bond demanded.  
“Nothing. Yet.”  
The idea that this animal, this manic could have M bound and gagged in subterranean Shanghai sent Bond into a tailspin. Had it not been for his weakened state, he would have ripped Silva’s lung out. “You son of a bitch…”  
“Ah, ah, ah,” said Silva, putting his finger to Bond’s lips. “You haven’t heard my proposition.”  
“What is it?”  
“Oh I think you know.” Silva ran his hand down Bond’s torso, stopping just below his waist.   
Bond chuckled. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
“I don’t kid, James. Not about matters like these. If you want your precious mommy back, you’re going to have to do me a little favor.”  
Bond’s stomach turned at the thought of it. Sure, he knew men who did it, and he didn’t hold it against them, but he preferred the curves and warmth of a woman. He had never in his wildest fantasies imagined himself sharing a bed with another man. But then he thought of M, and all the times that she saved his life. He owed her. “Alright, I’ll do it.”  
“Wonderful! I’m going to undo the strap on your legs, and don’t even think of attacking me again.” Silva reached into his jacket and exposed the blade of knife. Naked and entirely unarmed, Bond’s best bet was to wrestle it away, but he knew he didn’t have the strength. Silva’s henchmen made sure of that.   
Silva reached beneath the sheets and searched for the strap. “Why don’t you pull off the sheets?” Bond asked.  
Silva smiled. “I thought I’d leave you with a tiny bit of dignity, but if you prefer—“  
“I prefer.”  
Silva pulled off the sheets, exposing Bond. He looked him up and down, nodding with approval. “You’re a handsome man, James. No wonder women love you.”  
Bond said nothing. Instead he lay there, semi-helpless, as he watched Silva undress.   
“Turn over,” Silva commanded. Bond did as he was told. “Now slide down to the edge of the bed.” Silva grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back. Before Bond could protest, Silva entered him. He gasped with pain. “You’re so tense. You’re going to have to relax if you are to enjoy this,” Silva whispered in his ear. Bond continued panting, trying to block out the throbbing. “You’ll find that the male body is designed for this if you give it a chance.” Bond panted heavily. “I’m being as gentle as possible.” True, he was, but it still hurt more than he ever could have imagined.   
Silva began kissing his neck and shoulders. Bond felt his body relax. And as soon as he began to enjoy it, Silva let out a groan and pushed Bond face first into the bed. He could still feel Silva’s skin against his, and he was still inside of him. It was over, wasn’t it? Then Silva climbed off him and said, “Turn over.”  
“What?” Bond panted.  
“Turn over. You don’t think I’m a selfish lover, do you?”  
Bond, still feeling shaky, feared what was coming next. He sat up on the bed, but Silva gently laid him back. “You’ll enjoy this. I promise.” Bond felt Silva’s lips against his penis. His warm, wet tongue swirled around, as Silva took him in his mouth. Bond closed his eyes. No woman had ever pleasured him this well. Where did Silva learn how to do it?   
Then Silva stopped and looked up at Bond. “Are you enjoying it?”  
Bond let out a groan. He couldn’t admit that yes, he did indeed enjoy it, and not only that no woman, not even his truest love, could compare. Silva smiled and made his way back down. But just as Bond neared orgasm, the door flew open.  
“What the hell is going on in here?” M shouted.   
James sat up and grabbed the sheet to cover himself. He turned to Silva who devilish grin gave him away.


End file.
